duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni
No other clan is more intent on maintaining a front of respectability than the Giovanni, and none is more repulsive at heart Giovanni vampires are rich merchants, speculators and investors who spend most of their nights manipulating their vast assets from skyscraper offices. They spend the rest of their nights in crypts and mausoleums carrying out their dark and morbid rites. Legend had it the clan founder hoped to bolster his own power by embracing a coven of Venetian necromancers. This coven was actually a tightly knot family of Giovanni who had strong trade interests in the Mediterranean region. The Giovanni repaid their sire for his gift by slaying him and all his other descendants. Vampires from around the world reacted with fear and horror, and many joined together to hunt these Devil Kindred. After almost a century of intermittent warfare, the clan made peace with its foes by promising to maintain a low profile and keep out of Kindred politics. The Giovanni clan has apparently maintained its pledge to this day. Still, suspicion of this clan had continued to the present day. By staying neutral in Cainite battles, the Giovanni has had free rein to build its merchant empire. Now the clan's wealth is undeniable, but no one knows the exact purpose for which it employs its wealth. Fe outsiders have ever taken part in the clan's necromantic rituals, so the purpose of these is likewise a mystery. Instead, suspicions and innuendoes have taken place of facts and truths. Every member of this clan is also a member of the Giovanni family. By long-standing tradition Giovanni only Embrace those of their own family, and most of their Retainers and ghouls are also of the family. Three members of each generation are chosen as children to be Embraced when they are ready, and carefully raised to prepare them for it. Others in the family may be Embraced later in their lives, as a reward for extraordinary service. Because all Giovanni are related by blood (in both senses), they are extremely loyal to one another, and betrayal of one of them is unthinkable. Certainly the Giovanni possesses the most reliable Retainers of any clan. Clan Giovanni is one of the more rigidly controlled clans, and contact is constantly maintained between members of the clan. It is still ruled with an iron hand by its patriarch, Augustus Giovanni, the original leader of the coven when it was first Embraced. Augustus sees his control over the line as similar to that of a prince's control over a city, and requires those below him to adhere to the Rule of Creation: his permission must be obtained before the Giovanni Embrace can be gifted to anyone. However, some of the younger members of the clan are given significant leeway and freedom to pursue control over corporations. Because the clan's influence in America is still limited, many of its members have been sent to the New World in recent years. If asked, most Giovanni would say they do what they do in order to gain a complete understanding and appreciation of the form they will have for all eternity. There Giovanni believe this form to be of one use- gaining power. Other Giovanni refer to the god-like feeling they get from having power over death. We are the Giovanni... We are those That Walk With the Dead, and our family has existed within the darkness for over a millenium. It is our goals and perseverance to see them accomplished that we do what we do. It is this drive that will lead us through the darkness for another 1000 years. If we don't make the darkness ours first. Reviled almost as much as the Setites, the Giovanni is a clan of financiers and necromancers. Trafficking in the commodity of souls has given this clan a disproportionate amount of power, while trafficking in world finance has made the clan sickeningly rich. Other Kindred are loath to trust the mercenary Giovanni, who seem to be using their influence toward some unknown end. Part of Clan Giovanni's unhealthy reputation stems from the fact that it is a very insular clan, drawing almost all its members from its incestuous mortal family. Further damaging the Giovanni's reputation is the pervasive rumor that its members usurped their Kindred status from the vampire who originally Embraced them. Soon after becoming a Vampire, the Giovanni clan leader destroyed his sire and the bloodline, reinventing the clan in his image. Our name is spoken in tremulous whispers and snorts of derision. We are simultaneously feared, loathed, suspected and envied. We harvest great power and knowledge, and we reap vast wealth from ventures only dreamed of by other Kindred. Kindred. That very term holds a double meaning for us; not only do we share the blood of Caine with the other vampires of the world, but we also share the blood of a family that has existed outside the flow of time for more then one thousand years. We are the Giovanni, by mortal contrivance and by descent from our father, Augustus. About the Clan : The Giovanni are necromancers who gather in the city of Venice. From their headquarters there, they exert influence throughout the world. One of the most closed clans, these non-Camarilla Kindred are all members of the Giovanni family. They have deep and convoluted ties to corporate interests all over the world and to organized crime. Their involvement with the Pentex Corporation makes them a particularly hated group of Kindred as far as the Garou are concerned : The center of Giovanni power in the Delaware Valley & South Jersey lies in Atlantic City, where the Necromancers dominate almost all of the city's financial interests, be they legal or otherwise. The Giovanni have controlled the city for several decades and have rarely tried to expand their interests west towards Philadelphia; they prefer to consolidate their interests in AC. : The year 1996 brought much turmoil for the State of Delaware. The Sabbat attacked, the Gangrel left the city and the Tremere took over Newark. It also brought with it the Giovanni, though they had their eyes on the state for many years now. Antonio Giovanni took over Dover Downs and Delaware Park and increased statewide revenue by leaps-and-bounds. An agreement was reached with the Primogen Council that enabled the Giovanni to control certain areas of Delaware, provided that they are escorted between their domains and that they pay a portion of their income to the Council for use in the city. The Nosferatu were the only ones who disagreed with this pact. Seeing the threat to their information network, the Nosferatu have made no effort to hide their disdain for the Giovanni. When Antonio Giovanni was found dead in New Castle, everyone immediately suspected the Nosferatu, but with no evidence to prove their involvement the case goes unsolved. Of course, all that is history; with the Primogen Council rule is gone and a new princedom in power, where the Giovanni falls is anyones guess. The Giovanni control Delaware Park and Club Angelis (once the Devil's Playground). In 2001 Antonio's replacement arrived; one Claudius Rossellini Not well liked and found to be a part of the Mask/profocy ordeal, he left in a bit of a rush in late 2001 with the death of the first prince in over 40 years. And with that all deals are off and there is a unsteady feel between the family and the Camarilla in DE. With NJ being so close few on both sides are willing to start something they can't finish. : Not just the Giovanni... : The Giovanni Clan is actually made up of more than one family, contrary to popular opinion. The Machiavelli, the Pisanob, the Dunsirn and the Milliners are all considered 'major families'. That means that they are generally more powerful and numerous than the lesser families. They also are also accorded deep respect from Family Giovanni for the assistance or services they have given us in the past. The Lesser families - Della Passaglia, Ghiberti, Rosselini, and Putanesca - are less numerous and less powerful. They also have a variety of different issues which make them less worthy in the eyes of the Giovanni Family. THE GIOVANNI FAMILY : The progenitors of the Clan, lead by Augustus Giovanni. We are based in Venice and rule that city totally. In the late Dark Ages we became Kindred and soon cleared out the Clan we had been embraced into of its deadwood. Those old dusty kindred soon became a mere footnote in history and we have never looked back. Unfortunately the Camarilla which had just been formed when we came into ascendance was not impressed with our quick rise to power, and declared war on us. Fortunately we were strong and they eventually came to the bargaining table. Now they send representatives of their various clans to Venice to brief us on their activities once every 13 years - This has been formalized as The Treaty of 1528 (see below). The Giovanni are the 'visible' face of the Clan. Most other Kindred believe that only descendants of the original family Giovanni are embraced and that our clan is much smaller than it actually is - we like this mistaken impression and do much to foster it. MAJOR FAMILIES : The Machiavelli Family: Embraced for services to us during our ascension to a Clan, the Machiavelli are indeed the descendants of Niccolo Machiavelli who himself joined us in 1527. They are a noble line, and a powerful one with holdings the world over. They lent their money and resources to us to help us in removing the last obstacles to becoming a fully fledged Clan. At the time of their embrace they were lead by Edon Machiavelli who is still the head of their line today. They have large holdings in Europe, specifically Italy. They also benefit from having the most powerful non-Giovanni family member as part of the Clan, as Edon was embraced by Augustus himself. They are valuable family members. : The Pisanob Family: The Pisanob are less a family and more a religious sect. Descended from a cabal of Aztec Priests in South America the Pisanob have a unique and thus highly useful approach to Death and Necromancy. They still retain much of their ancestral trappings. Even more useful to the Clan is the fact that the Pisanob look and act nothing like how an outsider might perceive Clan Giovanni. They are powerful in South America, and provide the Clan with numerous cadavers and preserved blood. : The Milliner Family: A recent addition to the Giovanni Clan, mainly to help in our beachheads on the North American Continent. Joseph Milliner, the head of the family, was involved (along with everyone else from the Mafia to the CIA) in the assassination of John F. Kennedy - and all because of a business dealing. They are industrialists with sweeping holdings in the Southern and Eastern United States, as well as strong ties to the Cosa Nostra. Though young (they have only been members of the clan for 50 years) they are on the rise, and contribute much to the Clan, both in money and in contacts. MINOR FAMILIES : The Della Passaglia: Our Far East specialists, the Della Passaglia are descended from those Italian traders that pioneered Marco Polos trade routes. They provide valuable links with Asian Vampire, who call themselves Kuei-Jin. The Della Passaglia have recently risen in power due to capturing of several of these mysterious Kindred and the discovery that the Kuei-Jin are actually resurrected, rather than being embraced - a curious turn of events, and worth much looking into. : The Ghiberti: Another area that is important to us is Africa, and so it is the Ghiberti are our hand there. However we must make do with the tools we are given, and the Ghiberti are those tools, no matter how flawed. They research into the Abomba (the African Wraiths) and gather information for us on the Nubian Underworld. : The Rosselini: Sadistic Torturers who have since gone on to be bred out of existence - Pity. : The Putanesca: Creatures of low moral temperament, they nonetheless have their uses. The procure money for us from the seedy underside of the world, and also provide us with subjects for our Experimentation. They hold no station in the clan. ---- The Wonderful World of Wraiths : Wraiths...our our lifeblood, our power and our eventual tools of world domination. That said, they are also alive in their own ways and can be just as powerful as us, so always treat them with the respect one would give a powerful weapon - useful, but with potential to be just as dangerous to you as to your enemies. : Different Kinds of Wraiths : There are several groups of wraiths that we should be interested in: : Oracles - Wraiths who see the future Artificers - Wraiths who can make machines go haywire Spooks - Wraiths who can physically manipulate the living world Haunters - Wraiths who create chaos in the real world Puppeteers - Wraiths who can 'skinride' mortals : There are others, but these are the groups important to us. : Remember, wraiths are easiest to manipulate when you possess something that physically used to belong to them - this is called a fetter. It can be as large as a house or as small as a fingerbone. Find this item and it will give you significant control over a wraith. : Also be aware that there are several organizations of wraiths - the most notable being 'The Hierarchy'. These wraiths are apparently of some sort of empire spanning the Euro-centric world and are the most lawful sorts of wraiths. Note how I said "Euro-centric" - the Underworld is quite different in Africa and Asia. As a whole our clan has limited influence there. : What do you DO with Wraiths? : Take a look at the groups of wraiths that I've listed above. You can scare people with them, possess people or machines with them and even get some hint about the future with them. Wraiths are also amazing spies, as they are virtually undetectable by normal means and can peek into what they call 'the skinlands' and keep an eye on things. How else do you think we kept an eye on those lotharios of the Camarilla so easily? ---- Rules for the Family : Etiquette 1. In the Old Country, it is still common for both ladies and gentlemen to greet each other with a light kiss on the cheek. Since this custom is considered slightly effeminate and old-fashioned by our American cousins, a warm double handshake is acceptable. A kiss on the Don's ring, while not strongly encouraged as within the Cosa Nostra, is nevertheless a touching token of loyalty and respect. 2. Gentlemen will rise when a lady sits, stands, or joins a group. All chairs are pulled out. If a lady joins a conversation and declines to sit, all will remain standing. Ladies need not rise if another joins a group. 3. Everyone is addressed with respect. No exceptions. Both Family members and visitors from other Clans are to be greeted with cordiality and deference, if only for their potential usefulness. 4. Your superior is called "Capo". The head of the Family in a given domain is called "Don," or "Donna," and his/her word is law. If by some exceptional good fortune a Giovanni may preside over an entire Domain, he or she is addressed as "Duce," not "Prince." We do not have Archons or Justicars. The "Visitor" may need to make an appearance as circumstances warrant, a rare and dangerous privilege. : Security 1. Arrive together, leave together. No one travels alone. No exceptions. It doesn't matter how much Potence you can boast or how intimidating you look. At the very least you have someone else to draw fire while you make your escape if needed, not to mention the benefits of always having at least one witness with you. 2. Ladies are never without at least one man for every two women. 3. A weapon is never brandished in public unless you are using dire force and dire force cannot be avoided. 4. Never accept anything handed to you. Have one of the ghouls accept it on your behalf. : Public relations 1. Always dress appropriately for the occasion. Brujah wear jeans and white socks, not Giovanni. 2. Decent language will be maintained in public at all times. Only Enzo Giovanni is exempt from this rule, although many would vie for this prerogative. 3. Ladies will act like ladies at all times, especially in public. They are the flower of our Family's honour, and its future. Strict etiquette applies. 4. Arguments take place in private only. Never contradict ladies or Elders in public. This is basic Rispetto. 5. When dealing with clients, check your facts. Do not spread rumours needlessly, no matter how delicious they may be. We provide accurate information to our clients, not gossip, a distinction for which our friends are prepared to show great appreciation. 6. Pay for all information even if you already have it. Keep all sources happy. 7. Never promise more than you can deliver. Deliver what you promise, without fail, even though months and years may frustrate your efforts. A client's privilege is as inviolable as our word of honour. If you are going to double-cross someone, therefore, make sure to have an alibi or two for public consumption. 8. It is distasteful to discuss Necromancy in public. Certain admissions can be made in private, however, to select individuals. Necromancy is never taught outside the Family, for any reason. Due the fluid and case-specific nature of our Discipline, even the most basic level of Necromancy will throw open the flood-gate if improperly used. Individuals outside the Family, even scum like the [deleted, who are observed to have a "wild" talent must either be recruited or disposed of. Needless to say, the monopolies and prerogatives of other clans must be respected if this tradition is to be enforced. 9. The Judas Kiss and all matters relating to Family discipline are strictly private, and remain the exclusive jurisdiction of the Family itself. No public mention shall be made of disciplinary procedures, but our rights thereto shall be strongly asserted. 10. Remember at all times that you are a member of a chosen elite. You were bred and trained since birth to carry on the honor of the Family Giovanni. In all things the clan comes first. ---- Information About Some of the Areas of Mortal Influence: : Civil Bureaucracy: Being able to control or manipulate information and data is very powerful, and being able to get the location of a rival's have by looking up his utility bill is very useful. Government is extremely difficult to infiltrate, as everyone wants a piece of it, but once you're in, the benefits are magnificent. : Churches and Religious Organizations: This is a dubious area in which to establish an influence. For many Kindred, it is enough simply to be able to use the sway held over organized religion to prevent the Society of Leopold from coming to town. There are some Ventrue who see many of the televangelists and their shows as potential cash cows, and such Kindred will infiltrate and control these organizations simply to skim as much money as they can from them. On the other hand, while televangelists are rarely troubled by faith, their parishioners often are. This can lead to nasty surprises. : The Legal System: Establishing a presence here could involve anything from simply having a few lawyers at your beck and call, to having established network of judges and courts under your heel. Being able to sue your enemy may not seem to be a very effective way to take on another Kindred, but what about a 2:00 PM court date? You may also want to consider the haven-breaking power inherent in search warrants and zoning regulations. : Occult: Controlling the shadowy culture of occultism and mysticism in the world of darkness will allow the smart Kindred access to incredible amounts of forbidden lore. Of course, it will also yield an almost unending parade of yahoos. Walk softly, as the Tremere have harvested here first. Pissing the Tremere off is damned near suicidal. If you have something occult related that the Tremere want, bargain with them. Although their clan might not be very trusted, when it comes to matters of the occult they are astute scholars andcan be trusted on the word of an agreement. ---- Types of Alliances: : All For One: Often these alliances are based upon a group of Kindred who are all pursuing a common goal, whether it is a group of anarchs that have banded togeather to diabolize an elder or a band of ancillae creating an intricately worded treaty that details sharing resources to approve funding for a housing project. In these coteries, it is often very simple to get someone back in line who may be thinking of backing out. Just tell them to remember "the cause," and they will inevitably come running back because of intense feelings of guilt. : Enemy: A group of kindred may choose to band togeather to destroy a common enemy. This type of alliance can be counted on to last until the enemy in question is dead and no sooner, though some have lasted quite some time as the members discover imminent threat after imminent threat. Some of these coteries end up as roving hunter-Killer gangs and they usually find themselves put down for their own good. : Protection: Perhaps the prince has become too oppressive as of late, or perhaps the Sabbat are attacking the city. In any case, a group of Kindred often choose to ally against a threat until it has passed. While there's nothing wrong with creative cowardice, these types of alliances do have one weakness: they are extremely simple to exploit. Shout, "the Antediluvians are coming! run!" and watch them scurry. : Influence: A group of Kindred often decides that rather than fighting, they can exploit the resources of a city togeather. As such, they can merge their organizations, establishing un-precedented influence over the city. These inevitably last until one member of the central committee decides that her partners are getting a better deal than she is. At this point, things tend to fall apart in a shower of diablerie. On the other hand, a partner can be useful in your ascent - up to a point. : Information: This is one of the least formal, and most common types of alliances. It consists of a group of kindred who simply keep each other informed of current events. The advantage of this type of alliance is that it can be used to gather incredible amounts of information with a minimal expenditure of resources. The disadvantage is that it can just as easily be used to spread misinformation or outright lies, and it's damned near impossible to track the source of the misinformation. Of course, if you are the one spreading rumors, this isn't such a disadvantage. ---- Clarification of the Promise of 1528: This is NOT a new treaty. It does not replace the Promise, it just details what the Promise entails. The following text DOES NOT EXIST In Character. None of this would ever be written. '' This is a common groundwork from which Players with Lores, Politics or Law abilities, and other similar things, can base their roleplay. It answers the IC question, "Can a Prince kill Giovanni" in the sense that "The Promise was made a long time ago, and Princes don't kill Giovanni because of that promise" - rather than by creating a new IC document. Players with Lore can point to it in an abstract way, backing their points with "historical precedent" in a consistent manner across the organization. The Promise, as detailed by Clanbook Giovanni, states only (paraphrasing): "The Giovanni promise to remove themselves from the affairs of other Kindred. The Camarilla will not interefere in the affairs of Clan Giovanni." This can be clarified as follows: : '''Terms:' Giovanni: includes embraced members of Clan Giovanni, as well as any mortal member of the extended families of the Giovanni (inc. Milliner, Dunsirn, etc etc), Giovanni ghouls, and mortal business associates, alive or dead. Camarilla member: Any acknowledged member of the Camarilla, and including also kindred under the accounting of acknowledged Camarilla members, and their ghouls, and mortal business associates. Interfere: To intervene unasked in the affairs of others and often in an impudent or indiscreet manner. Interfere implies action that seriously hampers, hinders, or frustrates. Points: *-The Giovanni are free to reside wherever they see fit. They may buy a house anywhere, and live in it, without needing approval from a Prince. It is often considered polite to inform the Prince that you are in their city, and this is often a prerequisite for being invited to Court. A Prince cannot demand that Giovanni leave their city - this interferes in the Giovanni's affairs. They can demand that no Giovanni may attend their court. * -The Giovanni are free to conduct their businesses as they see fit. They may buy companies and run them, without needing approval. * -The Giovanni are permitted to attend Court, and other Camarilla events, if invited. Intruding without invitation could be considered interference. It should be noted that "Court" is the event, and "Elysium" is a place. Court is frequently held in Elysium, but this is not a requirement. * -The Giovanni are free to conduct business and make deals with other Kindred. They are free to both give and receive boons. Note, such deals cannot be directed against the Camarilla, or its members. It is ok to make a deal to take over a company together. It is not ok to make a deal to kill someone, or put someone in the Prince position. * -The Giovanni are free to conduct their own affairs, as long as those affairs do not interfere with the Camarilla. Breaking the Masquerade, by definition, intereferes with the Camarilla's primary purpose. A family member destroying another family member does not, nor does a family member embracing a family member. (I.E. - Giovanni need not get "Right of Destruction", or "Right of Progeny" for their own family, these are Giovanni affairs. * -The Giovanni may enter into deals with non-Camarilla kindred, as long as such deals are not directed at or against the Camarilla, or its members. The Camarilla is free to uphold the social and political institutions of Kindred, enforcing their traditions to the extent that they do not interfere with the affairs of the Giovanni. * -The Camarilla cannot be held responsible for violations of the Promise if they are unaware that a Giovanni was involved. Any Giovanni who chooses not to notify a Prince that they're visiting a domain does so at their own risk, and with no protection from the scourge of the domain. * -Telling a Camarilla member who wanders into Giovanni territory that they can no longer claim their status, or that the Giovanni have right of destruction over them is just as much a violation of their rights as it is for them to claim destruction over the Giovanni, or to tell the Giovanni that you may not claim their Family name in their domain. Violations of this promise should be handled by the authorities of the sect/family whose member violated the promise. Giovanni are to be brought to their Don for punishment, Camarilla members to their Prince. In the case of a Don/Prince breaking the promise, the matter should be escalated to the Director/Archon level, or higher. Repeat transgressions by a member can be considered evidence that a good-faith effort to punish the transgressor has not occured. The Sabbat: The Sabbat has no such non-involvement treaty with the Giovanni. They have never promised to stay out of Giovanni affairs, nor the Giovanni to stay out of theirs. The Giovanni are free to conduct business with the Sabbat at their own risk. Flaunting this to Camarilla authorities isn't smart. Conclusion: The Giovanni have certain long-term plans that are facilitated by avoiding other kindred, who would certainly attempt to stop them if they knew. Venice is in Europe, which is a highly Camarilla area of the world. It should go without saying that while Giovanni strive to maintain neutrality, the Camarilla are a little more favored in dealings than the Sabbat. In the clanbooks and WW history, during the War for New York, the Giovanni helped the Camarilla take the City. Footnotes: 1: The Camarilla bases boons on Status, while boons predate the Camarilla. Giovanni can accept any boons offered too them, the more, the better. Giovanni can offer boons, but, as they do not hold status, many Camarilla members will not accept a boon from a Giovanni. The Family elders will not be too happy with a member of the family who gets themselves into excessive boon-debt. 2: While Giovanni don't need permission from any Prince to embrace or destroy members of their own Family, they should probably talk to their Don about these things before taking them into their own hands. ---- So you want to make a deal...(what to know about some other Clans): : Brujah: If you oppose authority, then you are their brother. If you find this to be the case, encourage familiarity with them. Lead them, but do not rule over them. They will chafe against any authority, even self-imposed. Never bully them, but if someone else has been foolish enouch to do so, then make a show of striking back. Do this, and you shall gain their respect. Gain their respect and they will follow you to the gates of hell, shouting your slogan all the way. What you may offer them: Offer to the Brujah the tools of the fight: guns, blood, feeding grounds and political protection. Give them the opportunity to rebuild their little Carthage, and constantly let them know that you support their plans to reestablish carthage within the camarilla. Give them catchy phrases like "Death to the tyrants, even dead ones!" and so forth; phrases like that are easy for them to remember. What you must expect from them: Expect arguments. Expect defiance. The Brujah, while they may be fighters, are not soldiers. They do not subscribe well to a military mentality, preferring the tactics of the mob. Instead, your best course of action is to find out what goals the Brujah have, find ways to convince the rabble that their goals will best be served with you in charge, and turn them loose. Brujah elders are often deep into the politics of cities and kindred -- and are very good at them. They wield great influence in the clan, not nessicarily because the young ones respect them (indeed, most will watch the elders like hawks for signs of "selling out"), but because the young ones know that their elders hold power and are not afraid to use it when necessary. time has tempered these elders (although they are still prone to frenzy), and most have left behind the Iconoclast days of their youth, but they have not given up their ideals of freedom and justice. They have simply moved into more "genteel" forums. : Tremere: Dealing with any Tremere is an invitation to trouble. Arrogant and vicious, the Tremere have a tendency to use and manipulate others out of sheer habit. They are very dangerous adversaries. but are even more dangerous as allies. The Warlocks have a nasty habit of running off, licking their wounds, and then coming back and incinerating those who have displeased them. Capitalize on the fact that nobody trusts them, so either force them to work toward your ends, or keep them so busy watching their own backs that they can't hurl daggers at yours. Tell others that the Tremere must have been up to something and feel free to make up the details of the plot. No matter how outrageous the one you come up with may be, rest assured, they've probably been up to something even stranger. A final note: Find out where the Chantry is. The real one. What you can offer them: If you must deal with the Tremere, offer them favors. Only deal with the Tremere if you know that you can claw your way out of the meeting if you must. Never accept anything from the Tremere unless you know what you must give in return. Never accept a boon from them unless in the most dire of straits. If at all possible, on the other hand, put yourself in a position to offer them favors and don't wait for them to act to extend your services. What you can expect from them: The Tremere will use and manipulate you at every opportunity. They will never show their internal dissension to the others - it is unheard of. That is not to say that the Tremere do not fight each other, simply that they don't do it when the children are watching, if you catch my drift. If you find yourself witness to an internal Tremere dispute, side with the Chantry leader. The Chantry leader ALWAYS wins. : Ventrue: The Ventrue will have more money, more status, more power, more influence and more contacts then you do. Deal with it. They have enough resources to buy and sell most other Kindred 10 times over. With the exception of the prince's brood, every Ventrue secretly wants to be the prince. They want the power and the prestige, and they feel that they will have the power to fight their so-called "secret masters." Keep this in mind when you deal with the Ventrue: They are such subtle manipulators that their paranoia makes them feel that they are constantly being subtly manipulated. What you can offer them: When they have everything? The only thing that you can offer the Ventrue is the opportunity to achieve more power and influence in the city. In fact, your best bet is to make them think that they are manipulating you. Be careful, though. The Ventrue play hard. When the time comes, kill as many as you can, especially those Ventrue who were your closest allies. Afer all, they're seeing you as a useful way to achieve power for themselves. What you can expect from them: They will never side with a non-Ventrue. They truly do see themselves as separate from - and in some ways superior to -all other Kindred. This arrogance can be used against them, for it makes them pathetically predictable. Some words from the Director about the other Clans: Tremere - Yas know...wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends. Venture - A friend is someone who will help you move. A real friend is someone who will help you move a body Brujah - An effective way to deal with predators is to taste terrible. Catiff - Consider taking a different tone with me. You are, after all, worth as much to the Giovanni dead as you are undead. Toreador - Fashion is something that goes in one year and out the other. Malkavians - I have never made but one prayer to God, a very short one: 'O Lord, make my enemies ridiculous.' And God granted it. Nosferatu - I have not lost my mind - it's backed up on disk somewhere. Assamite - I'm not worried about the bullet with my name on it... just the thousands out there marked 'Occupant.'